


Unnce Jim

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [61]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Miss Jo likes talking to her Unnce Jim, and she thinks Mr. Spock's sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnce Jim

Unnce Jim,  
As dictated by Joanna McCoy.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

  

Unnce Jim,

Hi. This is your Lil' JoJo. I brought ya some more flowers today. This time it was a big yellow lily, but Mr. Spock said you're allergic to those, so they're in the hallway. He's real nice, yanno. He's here all the time, too.

The other day there was these two nurses trying to get him to leave early and when he wouldn't do it, one said some crap about it not making any difference. He looked like he was gonna either cry or punch something. Maybe both of those. I woulda. Pa took the nurses out in the hall and told 'em off. I know he did, too, 'cause I'm used to that look he gets on his face when he's flaming mad. He hasn't looked at me that way since I was maybe four and ran into the street to get sumthing. I'm real glad, too.

We had some of that cake Mr. Spock bought the other day. It was pretty good. I didn't know roses tasted so nice. Now we're figuring how to make tea outta the petals. Hehehee. Mr. Sarek's house smells like roses all the time now, 'cause the replicator can't make the tea right and I keep remaking it when I visit.

I think it makes Mr. Spock sad, though, so I'll stop. I dunno. He bought some petals so we could make it on our own, and while he was stirring it he stopped and just left it sitting on the counter. When he does stuff like that, I learned from Pa to juss leave him alone. I know when my pa's upset he usually leaves, too. I figure that's why I think he's sad. 

I have a giff for him, too, Unnce Jim. I learned how to sew hankies in sewing class the other day. I'm gonna give him one so if he gets sad, he can have it. I don't like how I can't hug him n'stuff. Not right to be sad and alone.

My pa's back with lunch, so I'll be seein' ya later, Unnce Jim.

Happy Easter. I saved ya a blue and green egg.

Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, all spelling errors and grammatical blips are intentional because she's like, five or something. It's cute- admit it. lol


End file.
